Some say it was fate...
by rine19
Summary: this is my first attempt at a fic of any kind, so please be nice, and constructive criticism is welcomed! trunks meets a mystrious new person, but what does she want? and more importantly where the hell is she from? r/r! arigatou!


CHAPTER 1  
  
It was the middle of the night, and a lone figure could be seen, making its way up to the foot of Fuji-san.  
It was a young man, about nineteen years of age, and he was not alone, although he was not aware of this fact. He carried on walking in his determined fashion, at peace with himself, until he stopped abruptly and turned around sharply. He had thought that he had heard a noise coming from behind him, but alas, there was no one there…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I peered out from behind the conveniently placed shrubbery. Oh Dende, he had almost seen me. I had been following this stranger ever since I had seen him that night, so long ago, or so it seemed.  
I was all alone, with no one even knowing that I existed, and had stumbled across this man training alone, it the downpour that had decided to visit us.  
I had watched the way that he moved gracefully, but with swift precision and agility, wondering how someone like that could have got as quick and as powerful as I. I had felt his power level before in previous nights, and have been hoping ever since that I have managed to perfect the skill of concealing your power level so much, that not even the most precise scouter could ever even think of looking for it.  
I stepped stealthily out from behind the bushes and carried on with my pursuit of this young warrior. I was curious about where he came from, what he hailed from, and his name. I wondered if I had ever encountered him before, because the ki I was sensing was incredibly similar to that of the Saiya-jin race. It could not be possible that he was a Saiya-jin because they were all killed according to records that I have access to. A large meteor apparently struck their planet, Vegeta, and the entire race was killed off. There were no survivors.  
I quietly continued to stalk this unknowing man, and crept closer and closer to him, not thinking about what would happen if he happened to turn around for one reason or another. Unfortunately, my worst thought came true, and he turned sharply.   
I darted into the air and hoping he could not see or sense me, but no, my ki was no longer concealed, and he levitated upwards to be at eye level with me.  
  
"What are you doing?" he said.  
I said nothing.  
"Tell me, what are you doing?" he repeated, obviously getting angry.  
Once again I remained silent. I was in no position to reveal anything; he may then use it against me.  
The young man sighed. "Then I will have to force it out of you." He slowly, but with great smoothness walked towards me, his ki growing ever so slightly with every pace he took. Noticing this, I let out small, brief bursts of energy that almost equalled his maximum. These bursts tired me a little, due to the large amount of power in them, but I hoped that they would deter him; otherwise, I would have no chance.  
Fortunately my plan worked, and he stopped abruptly in his tracks, his eyes widened.  
"How… how did you get to that level?" he paused. "Tell me the name of your teacher!"  
I remained silent once more. That was none of his business. Any one of the questions he had just asked me; they were none of his business.  
Once again I could see him growing agitated, so I decided to put him out of his misery.  
"What I am doing is none of your business, how I got this power, is none of your business, and my teacher, once again, that is none of your business."   
I could see the anger start to shine through his flawless complexion, and started to prepare myself for anything that may happen. But suddenly, his expression changed, and he started… LAUGHING?!  
Naturally I was taken aback by this and found myself asking the questions.  
"Why are you laughing? What is your problem?" But this stranger was much more open then I have ever been.  
"You remind me of my father," he said in a soft voice that cut straight through me like a knife through butter. It sounded so smooth, so friendly. I didn't even know this guy and already felt as though I could trust him. "My father is so stubborn, he never opens up to anybody, not even my mother, his wife. You could say he's a diary with a lock, but someone has thrown the key away."  
I could not think of a reply. For once in my life I was speechless. He was already telling me about his family, and I won't even talk about the smallest things in life.  
"Now I have answered your questions, it would be fair for you to answer mine."  
How did I not guess? Of course, he tells me something, and expects something in return for his comments. Why do I have sudden lapses and fall deeper into naivety? I don't even know my way around this planet, and I'm already in over my head.  
"Come on, I'm not going to broadcast it all around Tokyo, so tell me your name if nothing else."  
He's so kind, so gentle with his words. Are all humans like this?  
"My name is…," I took a deep breath, for what reason I do not know. "My name is Oralie."  
"There that wasn't so hard for you to say was it?" he said gently, advancing towards me. "My name is Trunks. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand for me to shake, but I refused. "Fine. Now tell me. Why were you following me?"  
"I was curious to see as to where your power came from, if there was an specific reason as to why you came here. That's not a crime is it?"  
He shook his head. "No, not a crime, but a violation of privacy."  
"I then apologise for that."  
He looked at me for what seemed like an eternity and then told me: "You don't always have to speak to me as though I am some kind of regal figure, just talk to me in a casual manner, I get freaked when people address me in as solemn a manner as you do."  
"It's the way that I have been taught, and I do not intend to change my ways for a complete stranger." I snapped back at him. How dare he!? I do not even know the origins of this man and yet he's already trying to change me!  
"Fine, just answer me one last question."  
"What?"  
"Can you fight?"  
"In a manner, yes."  
"Then spar with me."  
  
A fast and furious battle ensued with many kicks, punches and blocks all carefully on target, until a ki blast came heading my way and I caught it full on in the face. I flew backwards into the side of a solid rock cliff, and it felt as though I was actually burrowing deeper into the side. I slid to the floor, and tried to catch my breath. No one that I had ever battled with had been that quick and abrupt before. Before I could even regain my composure, the man, I mean, Trunks, was already in front of my, reaching out to help me up.   
" I don't need your help." I gasped, slowly getting to my feet, but not being able to feel anything below my waist, I instantly collapsed again, but instead of feeling the cold, sharp granite beneath me, I felt something warm and soft.  
"Don't need my help? Stop kidding yourself, you're almost like a Saiya-jin."  
"What?"  
"What about what?"  
"How do you know about the Saiya-jin's?"  
"I take it I can trust you, right?"  
I nodded and waited for his explanation.  
"My father; he is Prince Vegeta, prince of all Saiya-jin's, therefore making me a demi Saiya-jin, and my best friend, Goten, is father is also a Saiya-jin, so there is still Saiya-jin blood in the universe. Bet you weren't expecting that, huh?"  
I was dumbfounded, flabbergasted. This warrior, this person that I had been following for Dende knows how long, was Saiya-jin!? This made no sense… They were all destroyed. No, wait it does make sense. There was no way that every single person with Saiya-jin blood could have been on that planet, all at the same time… So the bloodline continues… This would make things very interesting indeed…  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So I turned, and there was this girl, levitating just a few metres above my head, and Dende! Her power level was incredible, I have no idea as to why I didn't spot it earlier, if she had been following me.  
I then asked her what the hell she was doing. I guess I could have been a little nicer in the tone of voice that I used, but never mind.  
She remained silent. This time I started to get a little agitated and then asked her again, this time a little more forcefully than I had before, and looked a little taken aback, but still remained silent.  
There was then an awkward silence for a while, until she then decided to put me out of my misery, or so I thought.  
"What I am doing is none of your business, how I got this power, is none of your business, and my teacher, once again, that is none of your business."  
I'm sure that my face with writhe with anger, but then, I started laughing. I don't know why, but this girl reminded me so much of my father, never showing his true colours. This surprised her, and her face was a picture! God I wished I had a camera then, it would have surely have won first place in a funniest photo competition. Her expression then changed to the stone mask that she was wearing before, and yet again I could not analyse a single thing of what she could have been thinking about.   
"Why are you laughing? What do you find so funny?" she snapped at me in her silk, angelic voice.  
A ha, now she was the one asking the questions…  
"You remind me of my father. He's like a diary under lock and key, but someone has thrown the key away."  
Her expression softened slightly as I said that and I used her sudden lapse in security as an attempt to get some of the things I wanted to know out of her.  
"Now. I have answered your questions, now it is time for you to answer mine," her face once again turned into that stone mask. "At least, tell me your name." I approached her ever so slightly, hen watched as she stepped back, almost in sync with my movements.  
"My name," she took a deep breath, and exhaled it slowly. "My name is Oralie."  
Oralie, what a beautiful name. I had never heard anything like it. It can't be from these parts, in fact, I've never heard a human with the name… Not even a Saiya-jin, or maybe… I'm not sure; I'd have to ask my father or Goku about it. I then decided to press on further.  
"My name's Trunks." I walked forward and stretched my hand for a handshake, but she blatantly refused. "So, tell me why you were following me."  
"I was curious to see where your power was coming from, that's not a crime, is it?"  
"No, but a violation of privacy."  
"I then apologise for that."  
Dende, she speaks in such a manner… what's it called… I can't remember it's too late, but it's the kind of language that you address a King or a Queen with.  
"You don't have to speak in such a regal manner with me. I am normal, just talk casually to me."  
"This is the way in which I was brought up, and I do not intend to change for anyone, especially you."  
Oh Dende, Dende, Dende. This girl's a handful; I cannot believe how uptight she is. Anyone would think that she was brought up in army regime!  
"Sorry, sorry," I said. "But I have one last question for you."  
"What?"  
"Can you fight?"  
"In a manner, yes."  
"Then spar with me."  
I wanted to see what this girl was capable of. She seemed like your typical warrior, talks with precision and big words, but I wanted to see if she was able to back this up on the battlefield, and I was not disappointed. It was one of the best sparring matches that I have had in a long time; even better than Goten in some aspects of battle, which surprised me.   
After some brisk sparring, I decided to turn it up a notch, and abruptly stopped and turned which surprised my 'guest', and sent her flying backwards into one of the towering cliffs that stood proudly above us. She slid to the ground, so I went over to help her up. Once again, she refused any offer of my kindness.  
She tried to get to her feet and then instantly fell to the floor again, but this time I was much quicker and managed to catch her and I held her up to my chest. I felt her entire body stiffen, and this made it difficult to hold her, but nevertheless, I didn't let go.  
I looked down at the struggling girl and said: "Don't need my help? Stop kidding yourself, you're almost like a Saiya-jin."  
"What?"  
"What about what?"  
"How do you know about the Saiya-jin's?"  
"I take it I can trust you, right?"  
I took a deep breath myself, and I wasn't sure about telling her about my heritage and my father, and Goku, Goten and the others.  
"My father; he is Prince Vegeta, prince of all Saiya-jin's, therefore making me a demi Saiya-jin, and my best friend, Goten, is father is also a Saiya-jin, so there is still Saiya-jin blood in the universe. Bet you weren't expecting that, huh?"  
I looked at her expression once more, and this time she was plainly in shock. Her face was as while as a sheet, and her purple crystalline eyes were wide open.  
I think that this girl has more to tell me yet - this should be fun… I think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
